Buddy Aurinko
'Buddy Aurinko '''was an infamous thief who retired after being intercepted by the authorities and being separated from her longtime partner, Vespa. A galaxy-trotting bank robber who is all style, who makes friends quickly and widely, who has no time for any nonsense but her own. She doesn’t need to threaten you or pick your pocket to get your money. By the time she’s done talking, you’ll hand it over happily. Early Life Buddy's father was a prison warden who was popular with his inmates, but unpopular with Dark Matters, who are implied to have killed him. She quips that "I assume the rest of him is in one piece, but we never found it." Buddy's mother used to start Buddy's day by waking her up for school and "bursting her ego," which Buddy calls one of the best lessons she ever learned. Approximately twenty years before the events of Juno Steel and the Time Gone By (Part 1), Buddy and Vespa were the most infamous thieves in The Outer Rim. As quoted by Buddy, they were practically stars.Juno Steel and the Time Gone By (Part 2) During a job on Balder, the two were intercepted by the authorities on Balder. Vespa was shot and fell from a highscraper, while Buddy was stunned and arrested for eight years. After being released, Buddy retired to the Cerberus Province, waiting for Vespa by the lighthouse for another two years. She nearly killed herself with radiation poisoning until Jet intervened. She spent five years "feeling sorry for herself and recovering", and offered Jacket a job to thank him—the first job of her second career. History Hires Juno Steel to guard a sale of Cure Mother.Juno Steel and the Time Gone By (Part 1) In the course of the job, Juno helps her reunite with her long presumed dead partner in life and crime, Vespa. She and Jet Sikuliaq help Juno remove the THEIA Spectrum from his body as payment, and tell him she has a standing job offer for him, should he ever want it.Juno Steel and the Monster's Reflection (Part 3) Namely, she forms and captains the Aurinko Crime Family debuted in Juno Steel and the Soul of the People (Part 2). Personality Buddy is a sarcastic woman, known for her quick deals and clever thinking. Also a Huge Lesbian. She knows how to make a ''special lady feel special. Abilities Relationships Vespa Vespa was Buddy's partner, both in romance and in crime, until she was presumed dead. Jet Sikuliaq Jet and Buddy are very close. He convinced her to leave the lighthouse before the radiation killed her, but not before it took her eye. He sold a car to pay for her prosthesis. It was a very nice car. Juno Steel just 2 milfs Juno was just one name on a long list of talent Buddy keeps, but she had Jacket keeping an eye on him while scouting the Hyperion City Museum. Juno was stranded out in the desert (following the end of Juno Steel and the Promised Land (Part 3)) at the same time Buddy's third man for a job missed their flight, prompting her to recruit Juno. However, she had to move up the job since Juno needed more immediate intervention. Valles Vicky Buddy does not have a high opinion of Vicky, calling her Juno's "two-bit former employer."Juno Steel and the Time Gone By (Part 1) Episode Appearances Trivia * "Aurinko" means "sun" in Finnish. * "Buddy" was chosen because Kevin Vibert and Sophie Kaner typically call characters designated as Juno's main companion for an episode"the buddy." "But with Buddy we just did that for way too long until it stuck."Sophie Kaner Tweet 12 November 2019 References Category:Characters Category:Juno Steel Category:Juno Steel characters